Pokemon Creepypastas
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: Yellow is locked in with the other dexholders in the office building just the night before Halloween. In an attempt to wait for the janitor to come back (or until the Sun comes up) Gold makes the suggestion that they tell each other creepypastas. Will you survive through the night?
1. My Precious Mirror

**Hi guys, Strikey here. This is my first Pokemon fanfic, by the way. I was inspired by R.N. Walker to do something similar to his fanfic, but I decided to do Pokemon creepypastas instead. I already did this before but I decided to re-upload these chapters and maybe even change some of the stories. Enjoy and feel free to request. :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the thirtieth of October, and the last Dexholder's meeting for the month. Yellow looked forward to the next day, mainly because she got strange pleasure from looking at little kids dress up as zombies, monsters and whatnot.

This day, though, made her heart flip – the meeting being held at night. Yellow would never consider her fellow friends to believe in ghosts and spirits, but hey, who could tell? She liked to play safe, figuring not to mess about with even the hint of things being superstitious. And the night of Halloween would unsurprisingly fall into that category...

Yellow sighed before she came face to face with the large door. It was just eight pm, and the meetings usually ended in about an hour or so. By the blonde's calculations, it should end well before eleven.

She quietly took a seat beside her best friend Blue.

"Why so silent, Yellow? Disappointed Red's not here yet?" the girl teased at Yellow's quietness.

The blonde didn't answer. She just sat there, fiddling her fingers. Blue frowned. Usually Yellow would blush madly or punch her, something to show that she was embarrassed. The brunette felt concerned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" Yellow snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yeah, of course! I'm just thinking of how I'm going to greet all the kids tomorrow! They always come to my house looking all cute!" she exclaimed in her usual cheerful self. Blue smiled.

Yellow was gazing at the clock the whole time the meeting took place. Gold rambled on and on as usual. 8:15... 8:25... 8:45... 8:50... 9:10... Why wasn't this over already? Did all members seriously had something worthwhile to say this time?

At last, at 11:00 the meeting finally finished, to Yellow's relief. "Well, that was a nice meeting we had! If you don't mind, I'll be going now!" she laughed cheerfully to the group, grabbing her bag. She was instead met with puzzled looks.

"What's up with you, Yellow?" asked Gold.

"Yeah, why do you want to leave so early?" questioned her junior, Sapphire.

"Is anything wrong?" Her best friend Blue asked in concern.

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine." Yellow's face paled.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Red wondered. "If so, sorry for holding you up."

Green growled. "I know I have somewhere _I _need to be," he muttered. "I've left home for long enough. Daisy will wonder what's become of me."

Oh my _God_, Green, you were a lifesaver!

"Thank you!" she sighed in relief. She stood up and went to the door to open it, only to find that it was locked. "What?" she echoed.

Platina raised her brows. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I-it's stuck."

"Locked, you mean." said Black.

"Locked?" Emerald was the first to ask. "What do you mean?" He stretched a hand to pull the handle, but the large wooden doors stayed firm, refusing to open.

White sighed. "Well guys, it seems like we have a problem." she said after trying and also failing at opening the door. Everyone's eyes turned onto the shaking blonde.

Yellow stammered. "W-w-why are you all looking at me? I was the one who wanted to get out of here. T-the building closes at 10:55."

"You idiot. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Green hissed. The girl flinched.

"Because I thought we would all be out of here by now..."

Blue rubbed Yellow's head, messing up her blonde hair. "Oh, sheesh Green. Who lit the flame on your tampon? You know it was really your fault for suggesting that we install a camera feature to the pokedex. You know it would have taken a long time for us to discuss _that_."

Murmurs of agreement flooded the room.

The indigninant man huffed. "Well, whatever," he scoffed. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Without any warning, the lights went out. Several people cried in surprise. Fortunately, the room's emergency lights were still on, flooding the room with a dim crimson glow.

"Those idiots!" Gold spat angrily. "I can't believe they just left us here!"

"I'm scared," Ruby mumbled. Sapphire pat his back. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya!"

"Once the janitor locks up for the night, that's it," Yellow explained. "No one's coming back until tomorrow morning. Unless..." her eyes lit up. "We can try going out by the window!"

Green's eyes went sarcastic-like. "I'd hate to remind you, but we're on the fourth floor. Unless you're saying that we have cat powers like Sapphire or power ranger gears like Emerald, then no. There really is no way out."

There was slight silence. "So what do we do now?" Red interrupted everyone's thoughts. Crystal became thoughtful.

"We could tell each other stories until the staff returns," she suggested.

Silver, who hadn't said anything, rolled his eyes. "You mean, 'until the Sun comes up',"

Sapphire clapped her hands together. "I like that idea! Storytelling!" she smiled.

Red rubbed his chin. "What kind of stories should we share?" Everyone else was favoring the idea as well.

Black felt an idea light up in his head. "Tomorrow's Halloween. How 'bout ghost stories?"

"No!" Yellow blurted out. "No way!"

"What? Little Yellow's too scared?" taunted Blue. "I thought you had grown up, my dear." the blonde felt greatly intimidated.

"F-fine then! See if I care, story away!" she retaliated.

Green raised a brow. "Woah. Look at who's acting OOC and tsundere here..."

Facepalms. Facepalms everywhere.

Gold spoke. "But... uh... Can they be creepypastas?" he said sheepishly. There was soon a murmur of confusion in the room.

"Creepypastas? The heck are those?" asked Pearl.

"Are they about pasta?" Dia said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, no," said a sighing Chris. "They're a collection of texts, images, videos that are supposed to greatly unnerve the audience. Urban myths and legends that originated from the internet, I suppose. They're supposed to scare you." Dia shivered.

"Then why are they called pastas?" Pearl said in confusion.

Red grinned. "I'm sure each of us has come across one every now and again. Alright! Let's get this party started then!"

Gold did his finger rubbing nose signature. "It's going to be a really short party, then, cause there aren't any creepypastas that scare me." he had a smug smile on his face.

"Really?" White said suspiciously at her senior.

"Heh heh heh, nope!" Gold had read every single popular scary piece of shit there was. He didn't get much sleep after hearing those stories, but at least he was prepared. "Gold the Great has heard it all – Lost Silver, Ben Drowned, Slenderman, Creepy Black, everything. I don't think I'm going to be really spooked out by your lame pastas you guys have," he smirked.

Green glowered. "So that's why you suggested creepypastas..."

A snicker came from both Silver and Chris.

"Huh?" came Gold's indigninant grunt.

"... Seriously, dude. You do know that those aren't the only creepypastas out there in the world?" Silver reasoned.

Chris smirk. "Not even close, you moron." she faced the arrogant teen. "The internet is called '_World Wide_' for a reason, y'know. If you seriously think that Ben is the creepiest thing around here, you're even more obnoxious than I figured you would be." The blue-haired girl turned to the dex holders. "I have an idea! Why don't we each tell each other a story. One that isn't well-known. That way even Goldilocks here can join in the fun!"

Gold scowled.

Crystal grabbed several sheets of blank paper. She tore them into small slips.

"Here, I just made fifteen slips. I'll put them in a pile and when someone finishes telling a story, I'll remove that strip from the pile." she explained, while the others murmured their agreement. Yellow, by now, was sticking close to Blue whenever she could.

"So... We just have to tell scary stories about Halloween and pasta?" Dia wondered in confusion, still not getting it. Pearl facepalmed. "No, Dia. Just play along, would you?"

"No, Diamond," Crystal said, laughing lightly. "Just a scary story you've heard off will do. It doesn't have to be about pasta. I'll go first, just to demonstrate..."

* * *

**My Precious Mirror**

**Based of: The Mirror**

**Credits go to its anonymous author**

* * *

Lyra sighed as she entered her bedroom. It had been such a long and tiring day at school.

Which reminded her. She had learned this silly thing from Ethan. This stupid and silly ritual. It wasn't real, she knew that much. But hey, you only lived once, right? She had memorized every single step, and it couldn't hurt because it did sound cool.

_The next time you're alone in your room, get rid of any source of light but make sure you're still able to see._

Lyra looked at her switches. There were two lights in her room, one behind and one in front. She turned off the one behind.

_Think of something on your body that varies in length, such as hair. Now face the mirror. It must be clearly viewable from your perspective._

The brunette released her two pigtails, letting down her hair. She looked at the crystal clear reflection of her mirror.

_Grab a ruler._

Lyra dug into her pencil case and took the wooden stationary out.

_Look into the mirror again._

She gazed at her reflection once more.

_Hold a handful of your hair in your hands. Grab a ruler. Looking into the mirror, quickly grab a hair random; you must confuse it._

Lyra held her chestnut-brown hair in her fist. Focusing, she speedily grabbed a hair fortuitously and kept still for a moment.

_Hold it into position as best you can. Note the length._

Lyra stared back at her own reflection and felt a chill go down her spine.

_Look down. Yours will be different._

The girl did the most regrettable thing she would have ever done in her life – she looked up instead of down. Her blood instantly ran cold.

_Don't look back up._

_Don't dare turn your back to that mirror ever again._


	2. Those Seeing Eyes

**And on to the second chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"... Okay, that was a bit unexpected." Yellow admitted, slightly shivering.

Silver gave Chris a look. "That was kinda stupid. If it were me, I wouldn't even bother to try it out in the first place."

Murmurs of agreement flooded the dim-litted room.

Yellow held her ground, forcing her body to stop itself from running into Blue's arms in fear. She was easily scared, but she couldn't freak out at just the first story. There was sure to be more frightening things later.

Gold, though, was a different matter.

"Dude, you okay?" Red asked the teen who was sticking closer and closer to where Silver was sitting.

"W-what are you talking 'bout?" the teen forced himself to set a smirk (which he failed quite obviously). "I-I'm fine! Come on, let's continue! I-it's not like I'm terrified th-that it's getting darker in the r-room or an-anything."

Yellow felt jealously silently fill her up as she watched the ever-so-kind Red patting the scared junior.

"So, Dia," Chris turned to the younger boy. "That's something what you call a creepypasta. They don't all need to be scary though – they just need to send a chill down the audience's spine and make them think."

Sapphire raised her hand. "So creepypastas aren't scary; they're philosophical?" she questioned. Ruby, who was sitting next to her, clapped in sarcasm.

"What pleasant surprise, you said something that's actually intelligent!"

Sapphire felt a vein pop. "Why you -"

"No, _most_ are scary," Chris interrupted them before a fight broke out. "But some draw their fright not from violence, but through mystery and the unknown. It's their implications that startle the listener."

"Mystery and unknown sounds boring to me," the brunette commented. "But I guess it makes everything more interesting then."

Yellow looked at the younger girl, smiling. "Why don't you tell the next story, Sapphire?" she suggested.

_I'm willing to bet that someone like her doesn't know much about creepy things._

Sapphire folded her arms and shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't read much..." she said sheepishly.

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Is the word you're looking for _don't_ or _can't_?"

_That's kinda obnoxious_. Yellow thought silently.

"Oh, shut up!" the brunette bit back at him. "If you're so smart, why don't you tell a story yourself, eh?"

The white-capped boy kept quiet for a moment. "... The creepypastas I like aren't creepy at all, actually." he confessed.

Silver felt an irritated growl at the bottom of his throat. "Listen, kid. I don't care if it's creepy or not, I just want to hurry this night up and go _home_." he hissed.

"Okay then, fine," Ruby muttered. "But I'm warning you; it's not that scary. Here goes..."

* * *

**Those Seeing Eyes**

**Based of: The Portraits**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

* * *

A Pokemon trainer by the name of Brendan was in the woods, which, after an extremely long day of training, was lost in the thick heavy forest. His watch wasn't working, and it looked as if the Sun was going to set.

He decided to head in one path, and having lost his bearings, he kept to that one path until he spotted healthy plants growing. A garden meant that a house was nearby.

After what seemed like hours, Brendan came across a cabin in a small clearing. Realizing how dark it had grown, he decided to check if he could stay there for the night. He approached, and found that the door was left hanging freely open. Nobody seemed to be inside.

He rested himself on the comfty single bed, deciding to explain himself to the owner of the house tomorrow morning. He began looking at the walls of the cabin.

The house had no windows at all. It was filled with portraits, all painted with incredible detail. Brendan was fond of things of art, so he was greatly amazed when looking at the faces of the highly remarkable pieces of portraits around the room.

Even though... Something was peculiar.

All the portraits seemed to be staring at him. Gazing at him. Each portrait had eyes with different expressions, but all of them was undoubtly looking at Brendan. The Pokemon trainer had no choice but to stare back.

He shifted in the bed. He was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Making a concerned effort to suddenly ignore the paintings, Brendan turned to face the wall, and exhausted, it took no time at all for him to fall into a deep slumber.

As daylight approached and morning came, Brendan awoke, having had a great sleep. He blinked, surprised to see unexpected sunlight. Looking up, he saw that all of the cabin's portraits were gone.

They had been replaced by glass windows.


	3. Instructions

**Thank you to anyone who favorited or followed.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

There was slight silence for a while.

"I don't get it," said White. "Was it hallucinations or...?"

Black, who was sitting next to her, rolled his eyes. "That's the whole point," he explained. "It's supposed to make you wanna think."

Gold tightened his grip onto the sleeve of Red's shirt. Yellow felt a small growl form in her throat as she stared at the scene. "I thought you said it wasn't scary," Gold whimpered to Ruby.

"It wasn't..." the junior muttered.

Crystal clapped her hands after separating one piece of paper from the pile. "Okay! Who's next?" she asked eagerly.

"I think the quiet ones should go next." Blue suggested, giving a look to Silver.

"In that case, I -"

"I think Silver should give it a shot too!" Gold agreed, interrupting Yellow's sentence. The red-haired teen scowled. "Why do I have to tell the next story?" his face wasn't very pleasant.

"I..." Blue said dramatically. (much to Silver's alarm) "I didn't know you were that uncomfortable with telling scary tales. If it's like that, I guess Green will have to do -"

"No! I'll do it!" Silver blurted out. Blue smiled in satisfaction.

"It'd better be a good one," Green said grimly, silently upset over the fact that he had been used as bribe material for Blue. "'Cause prissy kid's story was boring as hell."

Ruby threw a (hard) pokeblock to Green's head. "It's not called being gay, it's called being _fabulous!_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Chris coughed slightly to catch everyone's attention. "So, uh, can Silver start now?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"... Okay," Silver said. "I've only heard one creepypasta in my whole entire life, and this one is pretty... Disturbing. So, uh..." He glanced at the younger dexholders. (mainly Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Dia, Pearl and Platina.) "Don't blame me if something happens."

* * *

**Instructions**

**Based off: Don't Open Your Eyes**

**Credits to Welldone**

* * *

Here is something you must always remember: on the last day of every month, you must close your blinds or curtains before you go to bed. Then try to go to sleep as quickly as possible. If you are unable to, sometime during the night you may hear a tapping noise on your window. But whatever you do, do not open your eyes.

If you get unlucky, you will soon hear what will sound like a pebble or small rock being tossed against your window. That is not a friend trying to get you up, so keep your eyes shut. The noise will grow louder and louder, faster and faster. You may begin to wonder if anyone else in the house can hear the noise. Don't think that. Don't even be tempted to open your eyes.

The tapping will grow stronger, like someone knocking on your window. Do not let your curiosity get the better of you – the cat died for a reason. Be as perfectly still as possible; feign sleep if you must. Perhaps it will grow impatient and leave. If not, it will begin pounding on your window. Trust me, the glass _will not _break, but for heaven's sake, do not open your eyes to check! No matter how scared you may get, no matter how much you may want to scream – no, whimper – don't make a noise. Don't even move.

After a while, the noise will abruptly stop. Do not be fooled and keep your eyes tightly shut. It is during this interval you really should try to get to sleep. Do not even think about cracking an eye open until you can see the first rays of sun through your lids. Don't wait for the birds' call to signal morning; don't wait for your dog barking either. The sun has to be up. Only then will you know you survived through the night.

Of those who _do _open their eyes…

Well, I don't know anyone living to recount the tale.


	4. PASTA!

**Woopa~ This is so fun finding creepypastas for everyone xD**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Silence was what filled the room.

"If it were me, I'd just get up with my eyes closed and open the window and be all like 'Hi, guys!' and you know, just play football with monsters with my eyes closed or something." Black said, just to lighten the mood. But nobody laughed.

Yellow felt a chill went down her spine. How scary. She fidgeted closer to Blue.

"Ugh, get off." Green muttered as Gold got closer and closer to him. Oh well. At least he wasn't clinging so much to Red now.

"Quiet people always have tasty creepypastas. Don't you think so, Yellow?" Blue asked the blonde, smiling. Silver almost smiled in pride.

"Um, I can't really tell yet, since we've only had up to three people so far..." came the blonde's response.

"It says to pretend I'm still asleep, but the emphasis is really on the 'don't open your eyes' part. What if I _cover_ my eyes but I keep them open underneath my palms? Will it know? Or what if I hide my head under the covers? 'Cause I dunno about the rest of you, but when I wake up, I immediately open my eyes, no matter what." Emerald commented.

Well..." Ruby scratched his head. "It always says "pretend like you're still asleep." If you cover your eyes under your palms, or pull the blanket over your face, I guess it will know you're awake."

Red had a question as well. "It said that if you're one of the 'unlucky ones' you'll hear a tapping sound on your window. Does that mean if you're lucky you'll hear a brick?"

"No, if you're lucky you'll hear an air horn and a football game after party. Either way, you don't sleep." Green replied sarcastically.

"That was a nice one, Silver," Crystal complimented, yet again removing a strip of paper from the pile. "Alright, who's next? I really don't want to start picking people randomly."

"Why don't you pick that guy over there?" Black muttered, pointing to Gold who was shivering in the grasp of Red's yet again. Gold chattered his teeth.

"N-n-no w-way, dude. W-why d-don't you young b-brats t-tell us st-stuff in-instead?" he shot back quite miserably. The younger dexholders looked at Gold.

Ruby clicked his tongue. "I already did a go."

"I don't know any pastas." Sapphire admitted.

"I'm still thinking of one, idiot." Emerald scowled.

Black folded his arms and said nothing.

"I think 'creepypastas' are entertaining but meaningless." spoke Platina.

Pearl groaned. "Ehh..."

White scratched her head nervously. "Unfortunately, I'm in the same position as Sapph."

Chris sighed. "You guys are hopeless."

Dia suddenly raised his hand energetically, which was quite unusual for him. "I know! I know!" he said excitedly.

Pearl gave him a look. "It better not be about food."

The boy smiled. "Don't worry, it's not!"

* * *

**PASTA~!**

**Original: In The Kitchen**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

* * *

Lucas grinned. He had just finished making another way to make that delicious dish, pasta. He wrote it down on his recipe book before he could forget. He was the only butler in the mansion, but he was also allowed to do cooking by his mistress.

The mistress, Platina -

**("Dia.")**

**("Yes, Pearl?")**

**("Refrain from putting real names, please.")**

**("Oh. Okay.")**

The mistress, Dawn, was sleeping in her room. She had told Lucas to do something productive as she napped. That was two hours ago.

"Lucas, could you please come down here for a minute?"

The voice came from the living room. His ears perked, realizing that the mistress must have woken up from her sleep. "Just wait a moment please!" he called out, putting the last of pepper into his dish.

"Lucas?"

"Coming!" Better go now before she got mad.

The butler hurriedly put down his things and got out from the kitchen, ready to attend to his lady. As he ran down the steps, he saw Dawn approaching briskly towards him from the other direction.

"Mistress? I said I was – mmph!" the lady forcibly grabbed him, quickly and firmly clasping her hands over Lucas's mouth and pulled him back from walking down the stairs. What in the world was going on?

"Lucas!" the voice downstairs yelled.

Lucas's eyes widened. His mistress whispered into his ears.

"Don't go downstairs. I hear it too."


	5. Set Me Free

**I hate it when I'm writing and my whole family thinks that I'm wasting time on the computer. XC**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"... That's some legit shit." Green said, much to everyone's surprise.

"So, who's next?" Crystal asked. She wasn't entirely expecting anyone to volunteer. "That was a nice one, by the way."

"Was it really?" The modest boy smiled.

"Sent shivers down my spine. Anyway, it's enough for this guy." Pearl pointed at Gold with his thumb. The black-haired teen was absurdly hogging to himself, looking as if he wanted to cry buckets and buckets of tears.

"AH!" A feminine voice yelled in surprise. Yellow's eyes widened when she came to the realization that Gold was now resorting to clinging onto _her_ instead. As much as the younger boy was crying and squirming onto her long sleeve, the blonde was burning up as hell at that moment.

"G-G-G-Gold... G-G-Get off... Please..." The girl managed to utter.

"No! Why does everyone seem to hate me!"

"That seemed more like a sentence than a question, don't you think?" Black muttered.

The senior shook. Yellow just felt even more awkward. "I-It's okay, Gold... I t-trust you..." she almost bit her lip when she said 'trust'. "Just please be less... uh... Grippy...?"

Gold did as the blonde said, but she still felt uncomfortable. Black let out a huff of annoyance.

"You sissy. Speaking about trust..."

* * *

**Set Me Free**

**Based of: Sarah O' Bannon**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

* * *

Did you know? Coffins used to be built with holes in them, attached to six feet of copper tubing and a bell. The tube would allow air for victims buried under the mistaken impression that they were dead.

In a certain small town in Europe, Hilbert, a local gravedigger, heard the sound of a bell one night. He scratched his head and went to go see if it was children pretending to be spirits or dead people again. Sometimes it was also the wind.

This time, it wasn't either. A voice from below begged and pleaded to be unburied.

"Are you Hilda McAfee?" Hilbert asked, looking at the gravestone.

"Yes!" The muffled voice cried out.

"You were born on September 17, 1827?"

"Yes!"

"The gravestone here says you died on February 20, 1857, miss."

"No, I'm alive, it was a mistake! Dig me up, set me free! Please!"

"Truly sorry about this, ma'am," Hilbert said, suddenly stepping on the bell to silence it and plugging up the copper tube with dirt.

"But this is August. Whatever you are down there, you sure as hell ain't alive no more, and you ain't comin' up, that's for sure."


	6. Average Trip To The Bus

**Chapter six is here with on the roll~**

**To Daownlyone, yes, Commoner ftw n.n **

**I thought this would be a series where I update only when I get bored, but this is the holidays and I do get bored alot here... And it's alot of fun finding creepypastas for you guys. That's why I update fast xD**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As soon as Black finished saying his last sentence, Green burst out loud laughing. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"Wait, I don't get it!" Emerald said quickly. "Can you repeat the story again?"

"One person only goes one at a time." Crystal said gently.

"That wasn't a creepypasta!" Green said between giggles. "That was just a badass gravedigger!"

"Never did I thought I would see the day that Green would laugh so... _Femininely_." Blue muttered.

"The gravestone said that the girl died in February, right?" Black said, looking at Emerald.

"Yeah, so?"

"And the gravedigger said that it was August. That meant that it was six months from the girl's day of death. If her dying was a mistake, wouldn't she have rung the bell sooner?" Black pointed out.

"Oh..."

"Uwaah..." Gold whimpered pathetically. Yellow, on the other hand, had to resist from knocking his brain cells out and then running to Blue. _Get the hell away from me. Get the hell away from me. Get the hell away from me. Get the hell away from me._

"Who's next?" Crystal asked, removing another slip of paper from the pile.

"Gold, you really need to respect your elders, y'know." Red commented.

Green snickered. "True enough. Speaking of elders..."

* * *

**Average Trip To The Bus**

**Based off: On The Bus**

**Credited to The Luch**

It's 5:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, and parties are the last thing on your mind. After all, you were going to work. You've been using the typical public transportation system for over two decades now, and your greatest concern is that traffic levels have become all but unmanageable since the latest mayor took office. However, home is about 80 blocks away, so your only choice is to wait until the right bus comes along. Walking would certainly take longer than putting up with any traffic jam. And that would certainly piss you off.

As your bus came along, you eagerly stand up and enter it. The bus driver doesn't even glance at you.

Curiously enough, considering the time of day, there aren't enough passengers aboard for anybody to be standing. _Why are there so many people in the bus today?_ You thought annoyedly.

A few available spots are in sight, so you choose one on the left, at the window seat. Both the aisle and window seat are free, and you sigh contentedly as you sprawl out on one with your knee nested on the other. This particular trip should be over in no time.

Your phone's battery ran out an hour ago, so you pass the time staring out the window and watching people on the streets do their thing. Your position eventually starts taking a toll on your back, so you straighten up and take the chance to examine your fellow passengers. None of them seem to be riding together, given that everybody's quietly facing the front of the bus.

They are also all uncommonly old - not in the sense that they're all over 100, but in the sense that nobody seems to be under 65. You find this a bit odd, and for a brief moment the idea that you don't belong there flashes through your mind.

It's a silly thought, but combined with the bus's particularly strong smell of rust and metal, it makes you look forward to the end of the trip. Nevertheless, as there are another 30 or 40 blocks to go, you look out the window again, zone out, and let your mind go where it will for a while. You daydream a bit.

The sight of your sister's bakery pulls you out of your reverie twenty minutes later. You get up and make your way past your silent companions to the rear exit, where you hunt for the little silver button that would let the driver know that you've reached your stop. As you spot it above the door, you realize that nobody's boarded or left the vehicle since you got on, which is particularly weird at this rush hour.

Shrugging it off as a weird coincidence, you press down on the button and grab on to the

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

What… what the hell just happened? You look around and see that everybody's still where they were a moment ago. Trying to make eye contact with them is pointless, since they all seem to be lost wherever it is that old minds wander. The thought of saying something runs through your head, but you decide against it. What would you say, anyway? You were probably so zoned out that you simply imagined getting up to ring the driver's bell.

That's probably it - your daydreams are usually so vivid that leaving them is downright startling. Besides, you're already two blocks past your stop. For now you should just get off the bus. There's no point in having to walk back too far. You get off your seat once again and head for the rear exit, somewhat unnerved by the other passengers' stoic disinterest in everything around them.

There's the button, right where you remember it. Except that you can't remember it, of course, since you've never actually been back here; you probably saw it when you got on. After grabbing on to the handle for support, you look towards the driver, and place your thumb on the button

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

A piercing chill runs down your spine, and instead of fading away, it spreads through every one of your extremities. It's not a shift in your body or the temperature, it's the chill you feel when suddenly consumed by the level of fear that slightly precedes terror.

Something really messed up is going on here. You don't know what it is, but you want to get out, you don't want to be here anymore. A feeling of bitter solitude is now gnawing at your mind - whatever these people around you are thinking, they clearly don't give a fuck about what's going on with you.

Therefore, you once again decide to avoid saying anything and simply lift yourself off the seat, not processing the fact that you did it with less agility than should've been the case. All you want right now is to get off the bus. Besides, it's already advanced more than ten blocks past your street, which feels like a distastefully long distance to walk.

You have to get off this damn thing.

As you make your way back, an old lady in the back row looks up at you. Her expression tells you nothing, but the way it fixes on you - on your thigh, to be precise - as if you were just another chunk of the vehicle further spikes the almost overpowering sense of dread now coursing through your veins. Whatever, you just can't panic, at least not now.

You stand at the back of the bus and, instead of going for the button, yell at the driver. You yell at him to stop, to let you off, that you've already rung twice, but nothing comes of it. You curse at him. But the door still remains unmoved. The man is not listening. Or he doesn't care. Or he doesn't want you to get off. But either way, you don't give a damn what he wants or doesn't want.

So you grab on to the bars, take a step back for momentum, and send a solid kick right into the column of hinges that

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

It takes a moment to register. Maybe more than a moment, maybe it's a full minute. And as you realize that the bus doesn't want you to leave, you also realize that your right knee hurts like hell. It's the same leg you used against the door, and now it feels like it's all but broken. This quickly becomes a distant concern when you attempt to massage it, though, because that's when you notice your hands.

These are not the hands of a 17 year old.

They are wrinkly, set with well-defined veins and even lightly patched with liver spots. As you study your hands and arms, cold terror envelops every corner your take in. You touch your face and feel wrinkles and hairs that didn't previously exist upon your cheekbones. Your head is patched with only a few strands of hair.

As your fingertip grazes your coarse scalp, a spark of electricity shoots through it and down into the most private recesses of your being. Your eyes dry up, opened wide and unbelieving, and you feel a hot of horror coalesce in your otherwise paralyzed throat.

You need to leave this goddamn bus, and you need to leave it at once before it finishes what it's begun. You carefully make your way off your seat - no need for any further injury - and head towards the front, towards the driver. Perhaps you can reason with him, or perhaps you can club him to death with a flashlight or something, since there are always a variety of trinkets and gadgets at the front of th

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

It takes a good five or ten minutes for you to come to terms with what is happening to you. To understand that your life is vanishing before your eyes. Your hands are now like those of your grandmother, your back hurts from its base all the way to your neck, and your eyes can barely focus on the huge signs posted above the windows.

Even your mind isn't as sharp as it should be - it takes you a while to determine that you should make another attempt at the exit.

Perhaps violence is not the answer, perhaps you can gently pull it open. Perhaps if you treat the bus like a living, gentle being instead of like a demonic machine it will let you out, perhaps…

The old woman is looking at you again. You notice her blue jacket, which is much too big for her; if it were a blouse of the same size, it sure would hang loosely off her tiny frame. A tiny, hesitant tear forms on her frail face, and your eyes unconsciously follow down to her ancient wrist.

There's a red Totto watch around that wrist, the kind that only all high school students wear these days.

You look away from the old lady, feeling another lump in your throat. You instead examine the door. Two panes joined by a vertical line of hinges, coated on the right by a rubber pad to avoid contact damage. The door is slightly bent inwards, and as you notice this a glimmer of hope runs through you. If you can just insert

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON MY HANDS THEY ARE OLD MY HANDS ARE THE HANDS OF AN OLD MAN NOT MY GRANDFATHER THE MAN BEHIND HIS TEETH HIS BLOOD YOUR TEETH OH MY GOD MY TEETH ARE LIKE TINY THEY ARE DUST WHAT THE FUCK HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE I'M BREAKING THE WINDOW WITH MY ELBOW EVEN IF IT FUCKING BREAKS I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE NO MORE OF

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

After a long time, you glance down at your hands. They're not even like your grandparents's hands. They are the gnarled, rheumatic, blood-splattered claws of a hag that's seen more than one generation's share of horrors.

A hag? Hag's not the right word. A hag is a woman, right? At least so it was in grandfather's stories. Your knee still hurts, but not as much as your elbow. It feels like it's shattered. Ah, yes.

This bus. You must get off it. You know you must get off it now. You don't remember why you must, but it's a thing that you have to do. It's urgent. It was urgent. Now you feel so tired.

You try to lift yourself off the seat but your knee buckles under your weight; it is by chance that you fall back on the bench. You must get off the bus. You remember these buses. They used to take you to work.

You steady yourself on the bench. You'll try to get off the bus. Later. You must rest. The bus can wait.

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.

You are sitting on your seat, facing the front of the bus.


	7. Call Me Maybe

**Sorry for the delay of one day! DX I couldn't make up mind on which pasta to use in this chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains minor Franticshipping. Haters be warned.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Red sat there in his position, giving his best friend a horrified look. "That's..."

"Some troll bus." Pearl finished, not scared at all from the creepypasta.

"You're a great storyteller, Green." Crystal said with indifference. "Okay, next."

"Hey." The brunette said, but Crystal didn't pay attention to him as she removed a strip of paper from the pile.

Gold was thrashing in fright in Yellow's arms; while the blonde herself was trembling with fear. She let out the quietest of a whimper.

"EEEHHHHH! THAT WAS SOOOOO CREEPYYYYY!" Gold cried.

"N-nice one..." Yellow complimented, still trembling uncontrolably. "Green..."

"Yellow? You scared or something?" Blue asked her out of genuine concern.

"H-huh? O-of course not!"

Red looked at the younger girl in pity. "Is it too much for you?"

Green rolled his eyes. "Figures. Girls."

Red gave his friend a hard shove while still looking at Yellow. "Do you want us to stop?"

Gold gave the seniors a look. "Come on! I've been crying since the first chapter and you guys don't seem to be giving a shit! AT ALL!"

Yellow flinched.

Crystal looked at the black-haired teen with a steely gaze. "That's different."

"What makes me and her so different?!"

Sapphire felt sleepy. So sleepy. It was night time now, wasn't it? Wouldn't papa be angry if he ever found out that she had stayed up late?

The brunette unconsciously rested her head on the shoulder who was next to her. She didn't care who it was. She just wanted to sleep.

"Sapphire. What are you doing."

Surprise-surprise. I bet you all thought it was Ruby, no?

Well, too bad.

It was instead Green.

Click.

The sound of a camera was heard. Instantly everyone looked at White.

"What? It's called crack-pairings, people."

Green, without hesitation, shoved the brunette away from his shoulder. Everyone sweatdropped as the girl fell to floor, still sleeping. This was the type of person who wouldn't wake up even if some boulder smacked her direction.

Ruby helped Sapphire up by letting her rest her head on his lap. He glared at Green. "You pushed her."

"Without hesitation." Emerald added.

"How cruel." Red said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk -"

"I get it, Blue." Green rolled his eyes.

"I was just adding to the mood." she reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Blue now turned to Yellow. "Hey, Yellow?"

"Y-yeah?" she looked up at the elderly-sister figure.

"Really, you shouldn't be too scared," she said gently. "After all, these things are also human in some way or another..."

* * *

**Call Me Maybe**

**Based off: Call Me Tomorrow, Okay?**

**Credited to Boudica**

I still have no messages on my phone. Weird.

I guess he wasn't going to call me back after all. I can't really blame him, maybe I came on a bit too fast yesterday. A little bit too forward, maybe? What if he doesn't like me? But I can't think that.

I had noticed him long before he noticed me. His shiny brown hair and unnatural green eyes. I wasn't the only one watching him, that's for sure. He's popular and all the girls love movements were elegant in a boyish way. And he's so mysterious. And that rare smile…his smile.  
I would die for that smile.

Still no messages…

Oh dear.

I thought about calling him. Maybe I should apologize for being too forward yesterday. I'm a coward, I know, but I just couldn't bring myself to dial his number. But he said and he'd promised that he'd contact me when he's ready.

So I'll wait. I'm patient.

I know, I'll just casually stroll past his house. Just to see if he's home. Maybe he's out, that would explain why he couldn't call me yet.

He only lives half an hour away anyway. Maybe he's shy and is scared to call me. Hehe. Silly Gary. I'll go to him and tell him that he doesn't have to be scared. That I don't mind if he needs time. After all, like I said, I'm a patient girl.

He lives pretty secluded in a farm on the outskirts of town. I can hear the pokemon as I approach. My heart skips when I see that there's lights burning inside. He must be there, he told me yesterday his grandparents and sister would be gone for the weekend. They left him to look after the pokemon for those days. Poor Gary, left all alone...

He was probably just too busy to call me. I'll guess I'll stay here until his parents come back and help him take care of all those pokemon.

I knock on the door, but he doesn't answer. Maybe he fell asleep. The thought of his beautiful face even more softened by sleep makes me smile. I try the door, it's unlocked. There's hardly any crime around here, so I guess locking the door is not needed. I try to be as quiet as possible as I sneak through the house. I want to surprise him. I cringe at every creak the stairs make as I climb them.

Finally I've reached the bedroom and I carefully open the door.

There he is, lying in bed as I thought. Quietly I switch on the nightlight on his desk so I can see his face.

His eyes are closed. He's sleeping so soundly. His hair falling around his delicate frame, it makes me want to squeal in excitement.

I look at him, my hands covering my mouth. He's still the same as I left him yesterday. He must have been so tired that he slept all day. How cute!

I softly kiss his forehead, making sure I don't wake him. I leave the room, heading back outside. I think it's time for the pokemon to go to sleep too.

I walk outside with the same knife I used for Gary.

And tomorrow I'll introduce myself to his parents. I'm sure they'll love me too.


	8. Those Stupid Threads Of Fate

**Why are my papers lying on the table untouched...?**

**I'm sorry, mom. But I can't resist. I just have to write this chapter, particularly because of the person that's going to be telling the next creepypasta.**

**Homework? Bah! I've got 3 AM for that! Let's do this!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Yellow shivered while Blue continued patting her head. Green, as inconspicously as he could, scooted himself ever so slightly away from the brunette.

"That wasn't so scary... That was kinda sweet." Dia said, completely oblivious to it's hidden meaning.

Pearl resisted the urge to facepalm.

Blue smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yeah, that wasn't too creepy," said Gold, finally releasing his grip on Yellow's arm, much to the girl's relief. "Though I don't get why she went out with a knife."

Several dexholders groaned. He didn't get it either.

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

"Hm? What for, Yellow? Wasn't it kinda obvious? The narrator wanted to keep her crush company."

"No, that's not entirely it -"

"Just let him think that," Silver rolled his eyes. "It won't make much of a difference."

"But then that changes the meaning of the story." Platina pointed out.

Gold sighed. "I don't get any of these lame pastas. I think action stories are better."

Yellow frowned. "I thought that creepypastas weren't supposed to have action in them?"

"Who says?"

Crystal tapped her hands."You know, I think it's better if one of you would hurry up and tell us a story already."

Black looked at the senior. "What's the rush?"

"Considering the fanfic all of us are in, I'd like this to be finished as soon as possible."

"..." Gold kept silent, exchanging glances with Yellow.

The blonde took a deep breath. There really was no way out, was it... She struggled to remember a decent horror story.

"It's okay even if it isn't scary, Yellow." Crystal said gently this time.

"Yeah, really." Green added with a touch of sarcasm.

"Alright, if you say so..."

* * *

**Those Stupid Threads Of Fate**

**Based off: String Theory**

**Credited to Tesla**

Aren't there those times when it feels like you can just make out something moving in the corner of your vision, but when you turn there's nothing there? Or when things happen that you wonder should be happening at all? What do you usually do? Me? I tend to ignore it; after all, it's normally some trick of the light or false memory that's causing the disconcertment.

But what if something like that really happened?

It was a Monday morning at the Academy like any other. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and went to class like I always did. An average day; I really wasn't even looking forward to anything exciting happening. But - and to this day I still have no idea why or how - an idea came to me.

I figured, 'why not take the path through the back gardens to get to class'? I've always taken the inside route, so I've never seen any of the flowers outside up close; and the trip would be a nice respite from the norm. I went down the oh-so-familiar hallway leading to the classrooms, but when I came to the intersection that split between the hallway and going outside, I made a sharp right.

The moment I stepped on the grass a coldness jolted straight down my spine. Involuntarily I shivered. That was weird. And it was the spring semester, so I couldn't write it off as a chilly breeze.

Maybe I was coming down with the flu? Not wanting to be late but still be able to look at the flowers, I briskly walked through the garden. The plants sure were beautiful; I wondered why it never crossed my mind to come here before.

I looked at my watch. I was running late. "Crap! I need to hurry!" I rush to the other end of the garden and walk back into the building. If I wasn't running behind schedule I would have paused to take in the sight before me.

Strings. Everywhere! Hundreds of thin, red lines of thread zigzagged and crisscrossed across the hall - attached to pins nailed into lockers, bulletins, even scattered papers and dropped pens littering the corridor.

This had to be some sort of prank I hadn't been informed was being pulled today. Nevermind. I carefully made my way over and under the threads, careful not to disturb any of them. As I raced to beat the bell to class, I got a look at some of the passersby. They too were tangled in a mass of strings, connected to nearly everything else in the corridor. The ropes lengthened or shortened as they continued down the path the strings provided.

It's at this point I felt left out being the only one without any strings attached to me.

I reached classroom just too late. The bell had rung, and I made it just in time for the teacher slam the door on me. Rude, to say the least. I quietly opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, professor."

He ignored me. He continued to scribble on the clipboard that was tied to his hands. Not sure how to take that response, I sat down. Now I was beginning to get unnerved. None of the other students even acknowledged my tardiness.

Heck, even my best friend didn't look up from her paper to greet me as I sat down beside her. No wave, no smile.

"Okay guys, this isn't funny." I said, just loud enough for those around me to hear me. No one reacted. I punched my best friend on the arm. "Quit it!" She didn't so much as flinch as she turned around to joke with with Gary.

I was on the verge of freaking out. What in the world was going on? Why was everyone ignoring me today? I turned to the person sitting left of me, desperate. "Ethan, you can see me, right?" But he was too busy twirling the pencil in his hand, entertaining himself, to so much as spare me a response.

I'm not one to normally retaliate when angry, but growing ever impatient with frankly the whole school, I snapped the string connecting Ethan to the pencil. He immediately dropped it as if suddenly uninterested in it. "Umm…?" I picked up the pencil and waved it in front of his face. No reaction, just kept looking right past it.

"If that's how things are going to be, then..." I grabbed all of the strings connecting to Ethan and pulled them, snapping them off of him. He blinked and then turned to me.

"Holy crap, Amarillo. You look like a ninja."

"I've been here for several minutes now." I said, at last relieved someone noticed me. I was going to question him about the huge joke everyone was in on except I realized the tone of voice Ethan used was one of complete surprise. He really hadn't seen me.

"Where the hell did all these strings come from?" So this wasn't a joke; Ethan was just as confused as I was. He abruptly stood up, an action that should have attracted every single person's attention. "Yo! Teacher? What's up with the strings?" But the professor continued writing the day's lesson on the board. "What in the world is going on?" he said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't know. I've been ignored practically all morning."

"Well, I can't take this. I'm ditching."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." And with that he maneuvered his way past the threads and walked out the door. With nothing better to do I followed.

We walked down the corridors, peeking into and sometimes entering the other classrooms. No one ever looked up at us. Whenever we broke one of the threads, it was suddenly as if the item no longer attached mattered anymore. For all intents and purposes it didn't exist.

Ethan got the brazen idea to walk to the nearby town. Just like at the Academy, here too strings looped and twirled and clung to objects. Twice as many here than back on campus. We were very careful not to disturb any of the strings - after all, we were afraid that there would be mass panic if people suddenly "came to" like Ethan had or worse.

We went to a nearby shop to rest. Inside, Ethan grabbed two sandwiches and drinks from the freezer. I was opposed to it, chiding my friend for stealing, but he said it wasn't stealing if they didn't care.

We ate quietly, observing the people who walked into the shop. It took us a few minutes to realize that each of the threads had a "path" that we were beginning to understand.

"Look there. That guy is going to order a plain turkey sandwich," Ethan pointed to the man just walking up to the counter. Just as he had said, the stranger ordered the said food. "He's going to pay for it then leave, nearly dropping his wallet on the way out." Step by step, the man did exactly everything that my friend predicted.

I was starting to feel uneasy again as the implications of what we just witnessed began to dawn on me. "Let's go back. I don't feel very well."

We took the long way to school through the forest. Luckily, there weren't nearly as many strings here than in the town. But I guess Ethan liked messing with the 'threads of fate' because he kept plucking a few. Thankfully, the strings he did break were only connecting various plants and not any animals or people. "Please stop that, Ethan."

"But it's fun," he laughed, plucking one more, "You need to loosen up a bit. I'm sure this can't be all ba -"

We froze when we heard rustling coming from behind us. We twirled around and gaped.

A tiny white creature, maybe an albino raccoon dog or a bear cub standing on it's two legs, was daftly tying back together all the strings Gilbert broke. It wore a small pouch hanging from its side, a trail of red string and nails sticking out. It paused in its work and looked up at us with small brown eyes.

I think all three of us were surprised because none of us moved. Finally, I mustered up my courage and took a step forward. "Hi there, little fella."

It tilted its head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Amarillo del Bosque."

The creature seemed to shrug before going back to work.

"Why are you tying back all the strings together?" I asked him.

It shrugged.

"There are more of you?" Another nod. I wanted to ask it so many questions, about what it was and where it came from, but it seemed for now I was stuck with only yes or no questions.

"Do we even have free will?"

It just looked at me, almost sadly. I immediately felt sick to my stomach, and couldn't bear looking at the little monster anymore. A lump was stuck in my throat.

"I'm fine. But you know, you shouldn't be here."

"I know, but my friend really wanted to skip class and-"

"No, you shouldn't be _here_." I stared at the creature, confusion and worry etched on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"You should be tied down like everyone else. Not free wandering the woods." I didn't like the way that sounded. The discomfort inside me grew.

"H-hey, let's go back, Amarillo." Ethan grabbed my wrist and started pulling us back to campus. We reached the grounds without further delay.

Ethan insisted we spend the rest of the day in his dorm. I made us some pancakes to calm ourselves, though even the extra layer of syrup didn't sooth my jittery nerves.

We waited in his room for several hours, occasionally voicing our concern regarding what would happen if no one ever noticed us again. We didn't stay on those conversations very long, though.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Ethan said as the sun finally began to set, "You can sleep on the mattress, if you want. Or you can just go back to your own dorm."

I felt opposed to that idea because I was scared from the events that had just happened today, so I blatantly refused and agreed to sleep on the ground. Both of us fell asleep as soundly as ever.

... And the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes was the scurrying of several feet nearby.

* * *

Tuesday morning rolled around, and I would have ticked off everything that happened as a bad dream if it weren't for the fact I was awoken to Ethan's dormmate coming in saying, "Wha - Amarillo? Since when did you get here?"

"You can see me?" were the first words I uttered as soon as I got up.

"Yeah, I tend to notice girls who get into our room without permission." the redhead said bluntly. Fortunately, Ethan was able to vouch for me, and the two of us ate breakfast in his room.

"Hey, you don't look so good. You okay?" I hadn't eaten much of the food he made. I turned to him and smiled, telling him that I was fine and that he really shouldn't worry.

But truthfully I was terrified.

I could no longer see any of the strings. And I was beginning to wonder whether my actions were really my own anymore.


	9. Doctor's Care

**I was a bit sick... I couldn't update by routine. Sorry...**

**Glaceon1362, why are your reviews always three or one-liners? XD**

**Sorry to disappoint you, Guest. I figured that Yellow's story had to have a sense of mystery in it, but at the same time not _too_ scary. After all, this is Yellow we're talking about here. When I read the original, it actually _did_ threw me off. XD**

**Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I took the actual creepypasta from another oneshot of mine, but I placed it here because – well, no one read it. XS**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Yellow received a hard blow from the back of her head. "Ow!"

"You. Freaked. Me. OUT!" And Gold had bolted from the blonde's side.

"You didn't have to _hit_ me..."

"Then don't do that, sheesh!"

"That's pathetic, Gold." Silver frowned, annoyed at the dexholder. The boy had taken off his jacket and was attempting to cower under it, as if it was a tiny blanket. He was shivering quite badly, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Gold peeked his head out from underneath.

"This was a really bad idea after all. Can we just stop?"

"But we're half-way done," Crystal answered, showing him the eight strips of paper in her hands. "Why don't you just tell us a story and get it over with?"

"N-no way."

"It doesn't have to be long or scary."

Gold thought about this while still shaking under his leather jacket. "O-o-okay, but it's not scary. I don't think I-I can take much more of this…"

* * *

**Doctor's Care**

**Based off: The German Medic**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

Winter, 1941. A world war was raging, and the nation's company's only medical team - which consisted of a doctor and his only apprentice - were nearly running out of medical materials such as plasma, bandages and antiseptic. The latest battle had indeed been an extremely fierce one.

All of the soldiers that came back were missing some sort of a body part. For the lucky ones it would be an ear or a finger at most. For the unlucky it was generally an entire arm or leg. Of course, it didn't take long at all for their whole camp to be swamped with blood.

"Shit!" apprentice Jimmy gritted his teeth as he escorted the tenth patient of the day out of his mentor's medical tent. His mentor's only acknowledgment to the outburst was a curt nod of the head.

"Dammit! We've got no supplies other than the limited amount of shit given to us before the start of the war. When will the new shipments come in? It's hard seeing all these men here unable to get treatment. We can't do anything!" Jimmy's face fell slightly. "Maybe we should just give up."

The snap of the clipboard caused the apprentice look up at the much older doctor. "Don't you dare say that." The mentor's steely red eyes bored into Jimmy's. He slightly shivered, but kept his cool.

"Yes, sir."

His mentor gave a gentle smile and ruffled the apprentice's hair. "Don't you know why we must not give up, Jimmy? We are doctors. It is our duty as doctors to take care of our patients."

"But how can we? We've got nothing to use, for God's sake!"

"There is always a way. You just need to learn to be resourceful." The apprentice felt that old sense of pride well up inside him. His mentor was wise and always knew the way to everything. Though Jimmy _was_ concerned about those tiny white hairs that were beginning to sprout on his head.

"I must do everything I can for my patients." The mentor said seriously. "Now go get some sleep. I know you must be tired. I'll take care of the rest."

"You're tired too. Let me help you -"

"No, Jimmy. You're merely an apprentice learning the basics. You shouldn't have to exhaust yourself just yet." The doctor smiled warmly. "I'll be okay, don't worry."

Jimmy still wasn't satisfied. "But -"

"That's an order."

The apprentice gave a small frown but obeyed his teacher anyways. He exited the tent just as another patient walked in. Jimmy glanced at his injuries as the patient trudged to the medical tent. He sighed as he went to the tent of his own. He laid down on his cot, desperate to think of a way to help his independent mentor.

Jimmy tossed and turned around as he tried to sleep. The moaning would not end.

It was so late into the night and so dark that his mentor had to close the medical tent and inform everyone that he would make rounds while they were asleep, so as not to disturb the men who were trying to rest.

Jimmy would hear many of the soldiers groan and wail as they waited for the doctor to reach their section of the camp. A sense of impatience swelled up in him.

He wasn't just going to lay back and do nothing! Screw it, he was going to do _something_. Jimmy snuck out of his tent and crept over to the medical tent. He grabbed a few bandages and a pair of scissors before sneaking out.

The apprentice made his own rounds, tending to the soldiers at his end of the camp while his mentor administered the other end. Unfortunately, there was nothing Jimmy could do for those who needed a transfusion because – well, he was merely an apprentice, and they didn't have the suitable materials at the moment anyway.

Those soldiers who needed transfusions would have to wait until morning though. Jimmy felt sympathetic for them.

The apprentice had to continually go back to the medical tent to steal more supplies, but each time he visited, he was surprised by the amount of bandages that still remained. Between him and his mentor, they should have run out long ago.

___Oh well. __Jimmy_ thought. _Arceus____ must be helping us._

Morning came with the sound of soldiers screaming.

Jimmy's eyes bolted open, having finally fallen asleep an hour ago. He raced outside to see what the problem was, eyes widened with shock. "What happened?"

Several of the soldiers had woken up to the discovery that their bandages weren't those of normal ones - they were instead chunks of human flesh. Those soldiers were also covered from head to toe with blood – and it wasn't from the blood outside.

It was a good thing Jimmy hadn't eaten anything yet or he would have lost his breakfast. After the feeling of nausea subsided, an important observation came into focus.

Not all of the tended soldiers had wrappings made of flesh or had bloodstains covering their injuries. Those were the ones only attended by the doctor.

Jimmy got worried.

The apprentice rushed to his mentor's tent. And as he entered, he covered his mouth in horror.

___"There is always a way. You just need to learn to be resourceful."_

His mentor was in his tent - sitting on an ammunition tin - staring into space with his red eyes empty and glazed. Jimmy walked over, nervously tapping him on the shoulder.

The doctor's tunic, disturbed, fell off, revealing large spots all over his body where skin, muscle, and even sinew had been surgically stripped from his body. His body was pale white due to the lack of blood.

In one of his hands was a scalpel. In the other there was a small transfusion vial. Jimmy's blood ran cold.

_"I must do everything I can for my patients."_


	10. Won't You Rock Me To Sleep?

**I'm sooo sorry this update is really late! School started up and I'm really limited to using the computer until it's like, the weekend. DX**

**I tried to find a decent one to make up for this overdue chapter. Something short and sweet. Hope you guys don't mind! n.n;**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

For a solid minute there was nothing but silence in the meeting room. Gold had just arguably told the scariest story yet, and those that did keep up the pretense of being uninterested were losing their façade. Then all at once there was talk. If that was what Gold considered not scary, then what did that say about the other creepypastas that had frightened him?

"Why am I not surprised that something as disgusting as that would be your type of creepypasta." Green shook his head.

"I think it was much better than yours, Green." Blue commented.

"If by 'better' you mean making me tempted to throw up, then yes, Blue. His was totally better."

"That's enough," Emerald said, to everyone's surprise. He turned to Chris. "Please tell me we're almost done with this."

"Almost," The blue-haired girl counted the strips of paper in her hands. "Only a handful of us have yet to go."

"Good."

"Oh? Are you scared?" Sapphire, who had just woken up, elbowed the boy teasingly.

"No. I mean that the thing we're doing right now is just pointless."

"I'm sorry to admit it but I agree with him," Platina said, folding her arms and frowning. "We're accomplishing nothing with this except for wasting time. We could have held another meeting instead of telling pointless stories."

"They're not pointless," White cocked her head. "... Okay, some are, but I think they're interesting -"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

White took out her phone and glanced at it in surprise. Everyone else surrounded her, letting a dim shred of hope that someone was going to save them in their minds.

Black looked at his partner's phone before letting out a stiffle of a laugh. White rolled her eyes and tapped the phone to loudspeaker, answering. "Hello?"

"Hello? White, you awake?"

"Nah, she's still sleeping." Black replied for her.

"Black? Why are you in the same room as White?"

It was unmistakably the voice of a very sleepy Cheren; all of the dexholders raised their brows in surprise.

Black rolled his eyes. "No, we're trapped in a building in the middle of the night with the other dexholders – you know, the seniors that I always talk about. Think you can come here and – oh I don't know, set us free?"

"It's friggin' two am in the morning, Black."

Pearl, out of curiosity, piped up and asked a question. "Why were you calling White at two am in the morning, then?"

Silence. Then another pause. "... I had a nightmare."

"And you decided to call her first, and not me? Why, I'm shattered, Cheren." Black said dramatically.

"... Shut up. What are you guys doing right now, anyway?"

Green clicked his tongue. "Telling creepypastas."

Chris immediately smiled. "You could contribute too, if you'd like."

"Yeah, Cheren," Black said, elbowing his partner. "Do it for _White_."

SMACK!

"Sheesh, woman, you didn't have to hit so hard..." Black muttered while rubbing his bruise.

Cheren sighed. "Creepypasta? Well, it has been quite a while since I've heard one of those..."

* * *

**Won't You Rock Me To Sleep?**

**Based off: Baby doll**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

* * *

In somewhere around the world, a toy company began selling "realistic" baby dolls to expectant mothers to prepare them for the actual baby.

But apparently after the mother had her human child, the toy baby's cries got much, much louder. Eventually the toy company advertised those mothers to 'rock them to sleep' so that the toy babies be quiet. But on many occasions, it didn't work, and it would take harder thrashings for the toy baby to shut up.

Eventually when it started crying, the mother would have to eventually beat it, and the beatings and thrashings would have to get harder and harder for it to shut up.

The only thing that seemed to shut the baby doll up _permanently_ was to bash its head against a wall to destroy whatever mechanism that triggered the crying inside. On more than one occasion though, neighbors had often called the authorities to report child abuse.

Many times, when the police arrived they would find bloody remains of infants smeared across the walls and on the floor. In nearly all the cases the mother couldn't even understand why the police were even there.

"I just wanted to get rid of the stupid doll." she would say, as she rocked a baby-shaped bundle in her arms.


	11. Uninstall

**Holy. Just - holy. ****I'm sorry.**

**Omg I'm so sorry.**

**I've neglected this story for who-knows-how-long, and I'm only updating it after my mid-year exams are over. I feel like punching myself.**

**Forgive me, guys. Spam me if you want.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

There was nothing but silence in the room for a number of minutes.

"... Uh..."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Red said, fist pumping.

Gold almost fainted.

"The hell? What kind of story was that?" Green said.

"Um..." Emerald took a few seconds to process Cheren's pasta. "Country... Mothers... Babies... Blood... And toys. Yeah. That's about it."

Cheren sighed. "Idiot, it's -"

Suddenly, the line on the phone got cut off. Everyone stared at White's phone.

"His mom probably took it from him or something," Black sniggered.

Crystal rolled her eyes, removing yet another strip of paper from the pile. "Okay then, next -"

"Hold on, Chris," Silver interrupted. The blue haired girl seemed a little surprised that he had called her 'Chris'. "We still haven't had enough time to understand the last pasta yet."

"Hearing Silver say the words 'Chris' and 'pasta' sounds weird..." Blue commented.

The younger dexholder rolled his eyes.

"I... think I get it..." Sapphire echoed. "The toy company gave those realistic baby dolls only to pregnant mothers, right? The story says that after the mother would have her child, the cries of the toy doll would apparently get louder and louder. I think the mother was mixing up the toy doll and her actual child together."

Everybody paused to take in what the brunette had just said.

Emerald's eyes widened. "And when the toy company told them to rock the toy baby to sleep, it didn't work. Because what the mother was actually hearing wasn't the noise made by the toy doll, it was actually the cries of her child."

Sapphired nodded. "Yup. The mother would eventually grow impatient and bash the toy baby's head against the wall, right? She wanted to destroy whatever mechanism that triggered the crying inside. But what she just destroyed wasn't the toy baby, she just killed her own child. And that explains the blood and the police and stuff."

Everyone just had a 'holy shit' moment right there.

"You said something intelligent!" Ruby gasped. "You said something intelligent!"

White snickered. "He said it twice..."

"That was an interesting explanation, Sapph," Chris smiled. "Would you like to go next?"

Yellow prayed. And prayed._ She doesn't know creepy stuff. She doesn't know creepy stuff. She doesn't know – GOLD GET THE EFF OFF ME!_

The brunette looked thoughtful. "I think I've heard one... From Papa or something..."

* * *

**Uninstall**

**Based off: Delete**

**Credited to Fire**

It all started with my good friend from Johto. He was a hacker, a joker, and always left his computer on. Always. He would always be on Facebook and MSN.

When I saw that he logged out on both, I assumed that his computer finally died from overload. But something was strange. I noticed that all his posts on our favorite sites were gone. All his accounts, all his videos, all his comments, everything.

My name is Ruby Creek, and I'm a -

**("I. Will. Smack you.")**

**("Sheesh, sorry...")**

My name is Brendan Creek and I'm a shut-in. I have agoraphobia, if you can't tell. I live in somewhere north of Hoenn, and I program for a living. My mom does the shopping for me and I live in a basement. No windows. That might very well be the only thing that's keeping me safe.

I woke up about a month ago, at 3 AM and sat down at my desk, ready to chat on my computer. I didn't really feel like sleeping.

That's when I noticed my good internet buddy, Azone, was gone. I don't know his real name so don't bother asking. Besides some spelling issues, he was a fairly good English speaker and I enjoyed talking to him. He was also fairly intelligent with computers.

That's why I wasn't worried. It was well within his expertise to hack into sites and delete his own posts. I assumed he had gotten sick of the internet. He had been complaining about it for years.

I tried discussing his disappearance with another friend of mine. He seemed confused, like he had forgotten who Azone was. This friend had a bit of a memory disorder. I worried about his mental health. I decided to let it go and talk about contests a bit.

By this time, three or four people had stopped logging on. Not the most unusual thing in the world. People got busy sometimes or just didn't feel like talking. Only, their posts disappeared as well.

Now, it has only been a couple of days since Azone went missing. And I was getting fairly freaked out so I turned off the computer and watched TV for a while.

That's when things got scary.

One of the news anchors was gone. The other would sometimes look to the spot her patner should be and look confused for a while, only to return to speaking as usual. A local show called Three Sisters or something, was now Two Sisters. And yes, the third sister was gone. A cooking show just showed the studio, with no host.

I am a rational man and I was quick to rationalize everything. The news anchor wasn't used to working alone while her partner was sick and the show with the sisters was part of a plot, I wouldn't know, I didn't watch it. The cooking show was harder to explain. Perhaps they left the camera running while they had to leave for some reason, and the network guys didn't notice.

I had calmed myself and decided to watch something else. I got a TV guide my sister had gotten me and flipped through it. The Two Stooges. I stared blankly at the name, squished between an old britcom and one of those shows about how good the fifties were.

It was going to start so I flipped over to the channel. Sure enough, the title screen said 'The Two Stooges'. Surely, this was some joke or a rip off.

But no. It started as I remembered it. Only with a stooge less.

I freaked out and turned off the TV.

So here I am. It's been a month and around a hundred people are missing that I know of. My mother is gone as well. I'm in a mass panic right now. I'm posting this in every site I can, hopefully reaching as many people as I can. If you can notice the people missing as well, my name is Brendan Creek and I live in a small town in Littleroot Town in north of Hoenn, so please PM me as soon as possible.

Thank you.

* * *

"Hey, Jacob. Dude, help me out here."

Sam stared at the computer screen, furrowing his thick eyebrows.

"What do want?" His friend walked over to him, a bored look on his face.

"I think one of the characters has a glitch."

"How so?"

"I deleted several other characters and an entertainment pack so I could install some new versions but this one didn't delete its memories. He seems to be panicking. I thought it was the lack of a support in his home or something, because I deleted the mother file as well, but the memory logs show that it started much sooner. He's been at his computer for hours."

"What's he doing? Working? Chatting?"

"Autobiography-diary, I think. Wait, what the hell? Since when did we install something like this?"

"It's probably a glitch or some shit. Just delete and do a clean install with the others."

Sam sighed.

"I kinda liked this one, y'know."

"It's just a program, dude. It's not like it's real."

He stared at the visual representation of Brendan-Creek-55.

"I guess you're right, Jacob."

He right clicked the character and clicked uninstall.


	12. I Am A Hero

**Thank you, Glaceon1362 as always and sushi4427 for reviewing the last one.**

**As for sushi4427, the Sam and Jacob was just meant to be random people. You can think it's Oak if you want. :/**

**Warning: This day's pasta is short.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Ruby, who had been polishing his (fabulous) nails since chapter four, instictively dropped the pink bottle. A vein popped.

"One day, I'll slaughter you." The boy hissed. Sapphire cringed.

Yellow cowered under the embrace of Blue. _Forget that, I'm more surprised that she managed to say the word 'shit' without stuttering._

"So?" Black said, raising a brow. "Was Sam playing the Sims 3 or something?"

Sapphire cocked her head. "What's that?"

The latter facepalmed.

Green folded his arms. "I'm guessing that was a mindfuck."

Red smacked him. "Language!"

"Yes, mother!" The brunette cryptically obeyed.

Chris smiled as she looked at the number of papers left. "This is going along well. Only a handful of us have yet to go."

Dia turned around. "And the Sun's almost rising!"

Everybody looked at the window. True enough, the first rays of yellow were starting to shine. "It looks like a big ball of Moltres and Zapdos being stacked together. It looks like fire." Platina commented.

Pearl smiled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Speaking of fire..."

* * *

**I Am A Hero**

**Based off: All Firemen Are Heroes**

**Credited to StupidDialUp**

The flames are in full force now. Glass is shattering from the heat generated from this inferno. Even the charred wood is beginning to splinter, unable to withstand the weight of the 2nd and 3rd floors above. You know, it is fires like these that made me want to become a fireman. To see raging death dance across the floors, walls and ceilings is an incredibly beautiful and mystical sight. Don't you agree?

With each person I pulled out of this burning tomb I saw more and more flashes of cameras from my fans and admirers. It feels incredible to be loved and honored like a hero. It feels awesome. I can't get enough of it. That's why I keep going into the jaws of death to save these irrelevant people. People like you. What they do not know is that I already know how the flame is going to spread and I know where it is safe and where it is not.

That's why I started the fire there…there…and over there.

Unfortunately, for you, I cannot pull you from this beautiful place. You are the last one in the building…well besides me. My fans tend to question how dangerous fires like these can be if no one dies within them. That's why I must leave you here. My people must know how much danger I put myself in. The adoration is more sincere this way.

You do understand don't you?

Look, here is some advice you'd better follow. Inhale the smoke. Get it to your throat. Don't cough. Swallow it if you can. Trust me when I say that it is better than the alternative.

Okay then…

See ya after the cinders die out.


	13. A Message For You

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Platina elbowed Pearl. Hard.

"Ow!" The cream-head cried out. The latter rolled her eyes.

Gold shivered. "Are we done yet, Chris?" He moaned.

Crystal counted the slips of paper left in her hands. "Nope. We've still got Emerald, Platina, White, and Red left..."

Green turned to Red. "Oh yeah. Why _haven't_ you told a story yet?"

"Patience. He's a late bloomer, Green, don't you know?" Blue said in amusement.

Red scowled, indignant. "Don't be so confident on your looks, Bluey," he sneered. "If you do that, the amount of JadeShippers will drop."

Yellow and Blue turned an insane amount of red.

"Holy crap, did Red just break the fourth wall?" said Black.

Gold's eyes widened in astonishment. "_And_ became OOC?"

Green joined in too. "_And_ said the word 'Bluey'?"

Crystal had an angry look on her face. "_And_ insulted JadeShipping?"

Red gave a shrug at the girl. "I have to admit, even OriginalShipping is better than that."

Green looked away while blushing. "Not helping."

Ruby had his chin to his knee. "I'd like to see Red-niisan tell a story though."

Silence filled the whole room.

…

Did he just call Red 'niisan'?

"Okay, everybody, time to go and pack up your bags. The fanfiction writers will soon invade our vital regions -"

Red slapped Green's back. "Not. Helping!"

"I think I'd be relieved at Red telling a story though," Gold said in relief. "He doesn't seem to be the type of guy that likes creepypastas."

Crystal gave him a look. "Ever heard of yanderes, idiot?"

"Huh?"

"-cough-Chapter seven.-cough-" said Blue.

Green wrapped an arm around Red's shoulder, much to the latter's surprise. "Tell you what, good buddy of mine," he said, "let's have a deal. If I can't get scared by your pasta, you'll have to clean my house for two weeks."

Red narrowed his eyes. "And if...?"

"And if I _do_ get scared... Then..." Green paused. "I'll write a fanfiction under the supervision of a fangirl."

Red smirked. So. Goddamn. Hard.

'Oohs' and 'aahs' went around the dimly-litted room. Red suddenly took a slip of paper from Crystal's hands, took out a pen from his pocket and began to write something down.

"What are you doing -"

"Here," Red suddenly shoved the piece of paper into Green's hands. "Read."

* * *

**A Message For You**

**Based off: The Message**

**Credited to its' annonymous author**

Don't dismiss this outright as the work of some raving lunatic. There's some sense to this story, if you'll just hear me out…

Look, we all wonder if time travel is possible, right? Well, let me tell you something… It actually is. I'm from the future, actually. I know you probably don't believe that, but seriously, I'm from the future. It's a really great thing; getting to see the past, watching events unfold… stuff like that. We know more now than we ever would.

Behind all the fun, though, there's a more serious aspect. We aren't supposed to go in our own lifetime, and we are NEVER allowed to contact our past selves. Let me tell you, I'm breaking that rule right now. Yes, kid, you're talking to yourself. Your future self. I'm going to be executed for this, but you know what? I accept that. I'm preventing something by talking to you that is WORSE than death. I can't tell you outright what to do, because the filters would catch it. This is the closest I can get, trust me. I can, however, send a little message.

You should probably read the first _word _of every paragraph right now. Hehe.


	14. Ignorance Is Never Bliss

**Thank you for all the hilarious and positive feedback from chapter 13! I was laughing so much reading your awesome reviews xD**

**If you would like to read the fanfiction Green wrote, you are more than welcome to go to my profile under the story 'When Green Wrote a Fanfiction'.**

**This story is almost coming to an end. That makes me a bit sad :( But nonetheless, here is chapter 14.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Green gulped. "Don't... Look... Behind..."

"YOU!" Red yelled.

The brunette yelped in surprise and stumbled.

"Well, that decides it for ya," Sapphire remarked. "So have fun Green. Writing a fangirl's piece of pride, that is."

The brunette glared. "What?!"

"Okay..." Crystal said as she checked. "Who's left...?"

"Oh yeah, can I go next?" White said, raising up her hand.

Green sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just hurry up and make the Sun come up already."

White edged closer to Black. "Okay then, let's see..."

* * *

**Ignorance Is Never Bliss**

**Based off: Button Day**

**Credited to it's anonymous author**

You awake to your brother nudging you gently on the shoulder. You barely recall how he hasn't done that to you since you were children. Then your eyes snap open as you also recall not going to bed with many clothes on last night. You quickly cover yourself but find, to your astonishment, you are in fact wearing your favorite blue and yellow pajamas. When did that happen?

"Get up. Get up." Your younger sibling says, walking over and pulling the drapes back. You have to shield your eyes from the onslaught of warm sunlight. "It's such a beautiful day today. And on Button Day, too." You rub your eyes and stretch. It seemed way too early to be morning already.

"Next time, little brother, please knock."

He merely smiles. "We need to hurry. We're leaving in about an hour."

"Okay then," and you watch his retreating back as he leaves the room. You groggily make your way over to the dresser, thinking of something nice to wear for…

"Hold on a second- what's Button Day?"

It doesn't take long for you to get dress and hurry downstairs. Your little sister is already in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Good morning," she greets you, a little sullenly, "Happy Button Day."

"Ah, sister, could you—uh—___remind _me what exactly Button Day is?" She gives you a funny look.

"I never thought you'd be telling jokes so early in the morning. We were just talking about it over dinner last night."

"…Yes, I guess we were, weren't we?" You have absolutely no recollection of any such conversation. Was this all some sort of joke? Perhaps it would be best to just play along for now. You hear your brother coming downstairs, humming to himself.

"I have some quick business to finish," he calls out as he heads for the front door, "I'll be back soon, so don't leave without me."

"Of course, big brother," your youngest sibling says. With nothing else to do but wait for your brother's return you grab something to eat, find the morning's paper, and take a seat at the table. One of the articles catches your eye. It's a segment about Button Day. You eagerly browse through it, trying to get any information. Sadly, the only thing you are able to deduce is that it's a national holiday that's observed all over the country, and that people everywhere are now celebrating by holding parties.

This had to be some sort of dream.

You put the paper down with a slightly impatient sigh. If this was some sort of community joke, it sure wasn't funny. The doorbell rings and you go and answer it. Standing outside is Toris, a family friend. "Hello," he says a little awkwardly to you, "I was just wondering if your sister was here."

"She is," you say, and you call your sister over. She reaches the door, looking curious.

"I just wanted to say Happy Button Day, Mei," he says nervously before giving her a small bouquet of flowers. At first your sister looks at them coolly, but then you swear her expression softens a bit.

"Thank you." She takes them and smiles. "You should probably go now. We're leaving once big brother returns."

"Yes," Hugh replies, clearly sullen, "Well then, see – goodbye..." And he hurriedly walks away without a backward glance.

"I think he likes you," you say with a knowing smile; your sister rolled her eyes at you for the tease.

"So what? It doesn't matter anyway." As your sister walks away, you suddenly realize Hugh mentioned Button Day as well. What in the world is Button Day? If this is a dream, you're clearly not getting the message.

"I'm back~!" your brother says merrily before you have a chance to walk away from the door, "Hm? Tell me you're not planning to go in that?"

"But I always wear this," you state. You see nothing wrong with the attire you're wearing. But your brother shakes his head.

"No, no. You should wear something else. Something nicer."

You're about to protest when you figure it would probably be better to simply play along again with whatever it is your family was trying to pull. "Fine then. Give me a minute." You run upstairs to grab nicer clothes. In truth, you have no idea what would be presentable to wear considering you don't even know where you're going or what the event is. You settle for a nice top and pants. Strange- you don't recall ever buying these clothes. But they do make you look sharp.

Before you realize it you're in the car, your brother in the backseat and your sister driving. The only reason she is driving is because you claimed you did not know the location of where you all are going. Though it was the truth your siblings didn't believe you, but they figured you were not in the best state of mind right now. And to be honest, you're not so sure you are yourself. So far you learned nothing about Button Day and are still trying to piece together whether this is all real or not. You look into the rearview mirror. You spot your brother nestling against the cloth you gave him when he was a child. "I hope they don't mind it," he almost seems to say to himself.

"I doubt they will," your sister also gives him a glance. Though you smile at the sweetness of the scene your stomach can't help but lurch. Something seems… Off. But by now you realize it's too late to do anything but just go along with things.

You arrive at a large, white box of a building. As your brother and sister step out of the car, you hesitate. The infrastructure was large but it was very plain and dull in design. A few smoke stacks could be seen on the roof, smoke billowing out of them. And what was with that ever so faint scent of something burning? All in all, this place reminds you of a factory. Or a…

"Aren't you coming?" Your brother's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. As if moving on its own, your body opens the car door.

You conclude you don't like this dream anymore.

Not. One. Bit.

The three of you set off toward the main entrance, which seems to be the only part of the outside with any sort of attempt at a design. At least the path was made of black marble. As you pass the gate, you read a sign: GOVERNMENT PROPERTY – OPEN ON BUTTON DAY ONLY! You quicken your pace to catch up with the other two.

Your sister opens the front doors, allowing you to see inside the building. Before you is a reception desk, the person behind it looking up as soon as you approach. He smiles.

"Are you here for Button Day?" he asks, extremely friendly-like. Your sister gives him a very curt nod. "In that case, please continue on down the hall. When you reach the end, take the hallway on your right."

As you walk down the hall, you notice rows upon rows of charcoal black vases, some with the thinnest layers of ash coating them. Peering closer, you notice each vase has the name of a family written in bold golden font followed by the individual members underneath it. Each of the thousands of urns emits a very ominous aura…

You three take the corridor on the right, entering a large milky white circular room. In the center are three large, equally white seats. Just to the right of these chairs are (once again white) pedestals with a large flat board and a shiny red button at the very top. For some reason, you fear this room with every fiber of your being.

"Please take a seat." A voice from a hidden intercom instructs you. Your sister makes some comment about wanting to sit next to you, sounding as if this is all some sort of game. You couldn't care less who sits where so long as you don't have to stay here for very long. In the end, it's you in the chair farthest right, your sister in the middle, and your brother in the far left.

"When you are ready, you may begin. Remember that this is the greatest possible honor you could ever receive from your country. You should be proud. Your courage and sacrifice shall never be forgotten and your names forever listed among those in the Grand Hall who have come before you."

Your sister looks sad; you can't see your brother's expression. "Together?" he turns to the both of you.

"Yes," you hear your sister say. All you can muster is a slow nod of your head. You watch your siblings press their buttons. Loud, echoing clicks ring out.

Immediately from the broad face of the podium, metallic needles shoot out, piercing the underside of your siblings' wrists before they can pull back. A horrifying minute passes as you watch a pained expression flash across your little brother's face before it relaxes and he slowly slumps back in his seat. You can hear similar movement from your sister.

"B-Brother?" You pray this is some sort of sick joke. You hope against belief that they are merely sleeping, and that's why they look so at peace, so still. Maybe the whitening of their skin and the slow drain of their color is all in your imagination. You believe… But you know the truth. You were too scared to press your button along with theirs. So you had the unfortunate luck of witnessing the deaths. "Come on. Come on! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"What's the matter? Push your button."

Why wouldn't the voice shut up?

"There must be some sort of mistake! We didn't sign up for this! I… I don't even know what's going on!" You're crying, practically in hysterics. This couldn't be happening.

"Overpopulation is bringing about the destruction of man. If you don't perform your duty now, society will not be able to sustain itself for very long."

You can't. You can't! You can't do what your brother and sister just did. Did ___they _even know what they were doing?

A dream. Yeah. This had to be one. Of course! The world around you begins to fade - it is just you and the button in front of you now. Just a silly dream. You just need to wake up. That's all. Yeah. You've been playing along with everything up until now; maybe now you'd be able to wake up.

You reach forward.

Yeah, maybe now you can…


End file.
